


And If I Could I Would Look At Us All The Time

by xLoveMx



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Widojest - Freeform, because they deserve to be soft, but also fluff, more smut for alexa, they deserve a mirror fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: It had been a long day of travel, and yet the last thing on Jester’s mind was sleep.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	And If I Could I Would Look At Us All The Time

**Author's Note:**

> Alexa called for inspiration, so I answered! :P  
> Also, they deserve a mirror fic because it's hot.
> 
> This is technically a follow up to "Call Out My Name" but it can be read as a stand alone, there's just a few small call back here and there! Enjoy x

It had been a long day of travel, and yet the last thing on Jester’s mind was sleep. She had been able to feel Caleb’s warmth radiating off of him as they had all sat gathered around the table in the tower, seemingly making casual conversation and recounting the rather uneventful day of travel they’ve had. There wasn’t much to do other than wade through the snow at this point, and while that at least meant they were catching up to Molly, or whoever he was now, it was pretty boring, so it was no surprise that her mind had started to wander. First to Caleb and his smile whenever he caught her eye, then Caleb and his hands while he was casting spells, and then to Caleb and his lips on her, fingers slipping beneath her nightgown...and then Jester had needed to shake herself out of it, because despite the cold, she had been blushing.

She had been meaning to continue their little adventure last night, but they’ve had a rather gruesome encounter with some beasts, and while they had ultimately won the upper hand, they had all sustained quite a few injuries. They had been easy enough to heal, but they had spent that night in the hut instead of the tower, and before Jester could have even so much as thought about doing anything other than sleep, her eyes had already fallen shut.

She had woken up in the middle of the night, with Caleb curled up next to her, just inches away, and her heart had skipped a beat as she had slid her hand into his beneath the blanket, before drifting back off to sleep.

“Blueberry?” A hand on her shoulder brought Jester back to herself and looking around she realized that most of her friends seemed to have already gone off to their respective rooms. She caught a brief glimpse of Caduceus leaving the dining room behind what she assumed must have been Fjord, leaving Caleb and her to be the only ones left. “Come on, I want to show you something. If you’d like,” His hand was warm and heavy on her shoulder, and it made Jester smile as she nodded, quickly grabbing one more pastry and shoving it into her mouth before she got up to follow Caleb.

They hadn’t really talked about what they were, but with no one else around Jester didn’t even think twice to intertwine their fingers as they walked. She didn’t feel like there needed to be a label put on their relationship, because she could feel that it was more than just the physical aspect of it. It was the way Caleb looked at her, especially when he thought she wasn’t looking, how his smile softened around her and how he seemed to gravitate towards her, their hands brushing against each other seemingly accidentally, as they walked. The way kept creating spells for her, just to make her smile and how he made it seem almost effortless to make her smile, even on a particularly bad day.

The moment they had slipped into her room. Jester had pulled him in for a kiss, which was quickly interrupted by a chuckle.

“Impatient,” Caleb remarked, though his arms wrapped around her in an instant, gathering her close.

“Yeah well, I didn’t get to kiss you for nearly two days. So don’t blame me.” Jester pouted, though she was really mainly teasing him as she stood up on her tiptoes to steal another kiss. It was definitely a conversation to be had in the near future, about how open they were going to be, but right now Jester found that there were more pressing matters, and Caleb seemed to agree. Reaching for her hand again he pulled her through the art studio and into her bedroom, which was dimly lit by the three lanterns hanging from the walls.

The mood instantly shifted as their lips found each other again and Jester almost automatically reached for the hem of Caleb’s shirt, pulling it over his head before kissing him once more. She could feel his hands on her, skilled fingers undoing her dress and making her shiver ever so slightly as he pushed it off her shoulders. The rest of their clothes were gone pretty quickly then, and Jester almost whines as Caleb pulled back all of a sudden.

“Stay there,” He then told her, his lips curved into a somewhat grin, the one he only ever got when he was planning something. That thought sent another shiver down her spine and Jester stayed where she was, twirling a strand of hair around her finger as she watched Caleb settle down onto the bed. He waved his fingers in the air then, muttering something under his breath, and suddenly the lanterns, which had been illuminating the room, went out, leaving both of them in darkness.

“Hey!” Jester had half a mind to complain, but Caleb only chuckled in response.

“It’s a surprise. Now close your eyes and come here,” His voice was soft and just a hint lower than usual, and it was enough to make Jester forget about any complaints as she moved, maybe a little too quickly for someone who had no vision, and was trying her hardest not to peek, half stumbling onto the bed.

Caleb laughed again, his hands warm as he pulled her in to press his lips against her once more. The kiss was short lived, however, because before she could even settle on top of him properly, Jester felt herself being turned around so her back was pressed against his chest

“Eyes still closed?” He whispered, and Jester shivered against him, hands twitching at her sides in an effort no to touch him, even though all she wanted was to make him feel just how much she had been thinking about this all day.

“ _Ja_.” She muttered in return, voice a little breathless, feeling him react ever so slightly to the use of his native language. It did something to him, Jester had noticed, it just hadn’t been something she had gotten to explore in the bedroom yet.

“Open them,” Jester had distracted herself with her own imagination for a moment, so when she finally blinked her eyes open, she needed a moment to adjust. The familiar globules of light were floating around them, ever so faintly illuminating the room, and when Jester finally managed to focus on something other than them, she noticed that the painting of Nicodranas above the bed was gone, and instead her own reflection was looking back at her.

“Caleb,” She whispered, almost wanting to look at him over her shoulder, but instead catching his eyes in the mirror above.

“Just temporary,” he returned with a smile, his fingers tracing over her hips and up her sides in a slow manner, making Jester squirm against him. “I figured it would be fun.” His hands were distracting as they traveled further up, fingers brushing over her nipple and while she watched the motions in the mirror above, her mind seemed to take a moment to catch up, and the sensation of it hit her even harder then.

Moaning, she arched into his touch, watching his lips curve into a smile as their eyes met once more in the mirror. “Glad you’re enjoying yourself,” She then laughed, the rest of her sentence, if there even was one, getting lost the moment she felt Caleb’s other hand slip down her front and between her legs. Jester let them fall apart ever so slightly, moaning again as he slipped a finger in with ease.

“So wet already...” he muttered, his breath hot against her ear and Jester had to force herself to not just let her eyes fall shut. She wanted to watch, but the sheer intensity in Caleb’s eyes as they once again connected with hers was enough to make her shiver again, her hips pushing into his touch.

“Well, you’re teasing...” She replied, breathless still as she tried to focus, but instead got lost in the sensations of his hands on her breasts and between her legs. It was slow and deliberate, designed to make her fall apart, and Jester was more than willing to just let go, the stress of the day instantly melting away as she enjoyed the way he seemed to just know how to work her, leaving kisses on her neck and just below her ear, making her shiver again.

“You’re beautiful, just look at yourself...” His voice came through again, and it was only then that Jester noticed that she had lost her focus, hips bucking up into his touch and chasing the friction of his thumb over her clit. When she looked up once more, she caught sight of her own reflection again, hair amiss and cheeks flushed purple, her eyes following the length of Caleb’s arm and his hand, watching it disappear between her legs. It caused the heat in her stomach to flare up again and when his hand moved from where it had been toying with her nipple to brush a strand of hair from her face she moaned again. The gesture was so soft and tender that Jester, if she hadn’t been so focused on his hand between her legs, would have turned around to kiss him.

She was momentarily transfixed by their reflection in the mirror though, watching as Caleb’s arm now wrapped around her to keep her in place as the movements of his other hand sped up, and Jester arched into his touch. “Come for me, blueberry.” And once again it was the nickname, and the implication behind it, about this being so much more than just sex, that did it for her, sending her over the edge with Caleb’s name on her lips.

Everything went a little hazy after that, and when Jester came back to herself, she noticed that Caleb was still watching her, lips curved into a smile. Her cheeks began to heat up again, because there was just something about being seen this way that was so intimate, something Jester hadn’t experienced before.

Wriggling herself free from his arms, she eventually turned around, settling onto her knees between his legs, her own lips following the smile on his. “I could feel you, you know?” She then whispered, eyes momentarily dropping down, before finding his again. “Feel how much you want me,” She didn’t give him any time to reply, but instead leaned forward to capture his lips in a kiss as she settled down into his lap, feeling just a little giddy when Caleb moaned as her entrance brushed against his cock.

“You don’t...” He began, but was cut off by another kiss as she sank down onto him until she was fully seated, fingers coming to tilt his chin up so he could see their reflection above, their bodies fitting together just perfectly.

“And let you have all the fun? Never,” She then chuckled, slowly beginning to move, but quickly growing impatient as Caleb’s hands found her hips, keeping her in place as they moved together.

They found a rhythm after that, with Caleb’s lips pressed against her neck as she let her head fall back, getting another view of them on the bed, the globules of light still illuminating their bodies as they moved together and it wasn’t long until Jester could feel his thrusts becoming erratic, arms tightening around her ever so slightly. Part of her wanted to kiss him again, but the view of them above was just too mesmerizing, so she kept her eyes fixed on the mirror, waiting until the last possible second to push a hand between them to get herself off as she felt him pulse inside of her, a string of sweet nothings being whispered against her skin.

Eventually Jester felt her head drop onto his shoulder, moaning as the motions of her own hand began to slow down while she rode out the last waves of their orgasms. When she eventually surfaced from the haze once more, she noticed that the lights were still floating around them, and when she pulled back, Jester caught the somewhat smug smile on Caleb’s face.

“You managed to keep up the spell,” She then noticed, one eyebrow raised. “Does that mean I didn’t do a thorough enough job?”

The response came as a laugh as Caleb lifted her up ever so slightly, so he could slip out of her, causing Jester to bite her lip so she wouldn’t whine at how she was suddenly clenching around nothing. “On the contrary, I just like a challenge, that’s all.” He then replied, causing Jester to shake her head.

“Well, I will not stand for that Cay-leb,” She countered, letting herself fall backwards on the bed and pulling him along.

Caleb went willingly, laughing still as she kissed him again.


End file.
